Before I Go
by seasidehearts
Summary: With only a few days left before he and Riku leave for their Mark of Mastery exam, Sora has something he needs to tell Kairi. Pre-KH3D NO SPOILERS SoKai one-shot.


**Wow, it's been a while since I've uploaded a fanfic on here. I'm always so busy with college , I feel like the creativity is being slowly but surely sucked out of me. I randomly thought of the first few lines in my "Families & Close Relationships" class since we talked a lot about dating and such haha. /That was the only class I had enough time to stray from my notes. And, as always, most of it was inspired by some lyrics. **

**There are no Dream Drop Distance spoilers in this, at least not intentionally. **** I have kept myself spoiler free (or at least tried to, but an anon on tumblr spoiled a few things..) but anything in this fanfic that actually happens is pure coincidence. Also, ****if something in this fanfic is totally off-base and doesn't make sense in canon because of what happens in Dream Drop Distance, do not tell me. ****I would like to remain spoiler free as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series or its characters, nor do I own the song "Sing for Me" by Yellowcard.**

**XXX**

Before I Go

**XXX**

_Look at me and listen close  
So I can tell you how I feel before I go.  
It's just a year, it's not much time  
for me to show that I am proud that you are mine._

**XXX**

"You're telling her before we leave, Sora."

"Riku, I don't-"

"You're just making excuses." He interrupted me with squinted eyes and a stern cross of his arms.

I looked up at him in horror, "But what if she doesn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Shaking it off, I continued, "Telling her how I feel could mess up everything. She's my best friend." I looked back at Riku, "We're _all_ best friends. I don't want that to change."

I heard Riku let out a long, annoyed sigh before he said, "She likes you, too. She's just _waiting_." When I looked back to him, I saw a bit of anger in his eyes, "Just like she always does. If I were her, I would be tired of it by now."

I propped my elbow against the arm chair of Riku's couch, supporting my chin with my palm as I replied in an ashamed tone, "I know. I would be too." Kairi had already said she'd be staying home for Riku and I's mark of mastery test. The fact that she gave up so easily worried me a bit.

After we found each other again, it was obvious she had a grudge against us, or more specifically _me_, for leaving her behind. As we walked through the castle towards Xemnas, she constantly told me '_From now on, we're connected at the hip. Got it?'_. And when Roxas and Namine returned to us, she told them that we would be together every day.

But when we received that letter from Mickey, it seemed like she automatically assumed I would tell her to stay. She didn't even put up a fight. She just handed me her charm and said, '_See you soon'_ and that was the end of that.

Riku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "What would change between us, anyway? You like her already, and she likes you. The only thing that would change is the awkwardness between you two." Laughing, he added, "Whenever I walk away and come back, it always seems like you guys forgot how to function."

I felt my face grow warm and I quickly retorted, "Do not…"

"Any way… You know what you have to do." Riku started at me intently.

I nodded before getting up from the couch, "Yeah, I know."

Riku stood up as well, reaching behind me to pat my back and smirking, "Go get her."

Squinting and looking up at him, I replied, "And you think _I_ say cheesy stuff. What's that?"

Rolling his eyes, Riku shoved me forward, "Just _go_."

"Alright, alright." I laughed at him before heading towards his front door, turning back to say, "See you later, then."

"Yeah." He nodded, adding with a glare, "But I swear to god, Sora. If you chicken out again…"

Scratching the back of my head sheepishly, I replied, "D-don't worry about it. I'll do it. I promise." With that, I stepped out of Riku's front door and off of his porch. Once I knew I was out of his sight, I froze in place and took in a deep breath. '_What am I doing_?' I didn't want to randomly show up to Kairi's house uninvited, but I couldn't go back to Riku's, and I couldn't go home as I had already told my mom I was spending the night at his house.

As my heart began to pound faster inside of my chest, I muttered to myself, "Guess I really don't have a choice." I began to drag myself towards Kairi's house, dreading each step as I got closer and closer. '_At least the mayor and his wife aren't home. That makes things a little less awkward._' I tried to encourage myself, but it really didn't matter. I was going to be nervous no matter what.

About twenty feet from her house, I heard Kairi call down from her window, "Sora?" and I jumped out of nervousness, causing her to laugh. "I wasn't expecting you." She continued to giggle, "What brings you here?"

"Uh," I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly, "Can I come in?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Sure! The door's unlocked, I'll meet you downstairs." She replied before rushing away from the window. With a small gulp, I walked forward to open her front door and took a step into her living room. "Hey!" She greeted cheerfully, reaching out for a hug which I returned with a small, awkward one. She had been hugging me a lot more lately and I wasn't exactly used to it yet. I was still so nervous around her; so scared to overstep my boundaries as a best friend.

"Hey," I replied softly, letting my hands slip down to my sides as she stepped backwards.

She put her hands on her hips, "So, what's up?" Studying my expression a bit more and seeing that I was obviously worried, she asked with a frown, "I-It's not new news from the King, is it?"

"No." I quickly shook my head, "Nothing like that."

Kairi sighed in relief and smiled, "Good. I don't know what I would have done if you and Riku had to leave even earlier than planned."

"About that…" I bit my lip, "The whole Mark of Mastery thing… I'm really sorry you can't go. I wish you could."

She laughed softly, reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder, "Sora, it's okay. I understand." Locking her eyes on mine, she added, "Stop worrying so much."

"Like that'll ever happen." I replied with a laugh, "I always worry too much."

Kairi gave me a playful push, "Well, stop it!" Both of us smiling and taking in the moment in for a minute, she asked with a tilt of her head, "Is that really the only reason why you came over? To say sorry?"

Putting my hands in my pockets and gazing off to a corner of the room, I mumbled, "Not really…"

"What is it, then?" She stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes until her face was very few inches away from mine, "Hmm?"

I felt my face beginning to grow warm from her being so close to me, "I-it's kinda hard to say."

The red-head rolled her eyes, "What's so hard to say that you can't even tell one of your very best friends?" She poked me in the chest a few times with her index finger and fell back to her normal height.

"Well…" I let out a breath of air, "You being my best friend is one of the reasons why it's hard for me to tell you."

Looking up at me and blinking in confusion, Kairi spoke slowly, "I really…don't get what you mean."

"Kairi," I moved forward in a daze, placing one hand on her waist and the other lightly against her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise at first but they slowly shut as I inched closer. Leaning in towards her ear, I whispered, "I'm in love with you."

I heard her mouth open and let out a small gasp as well as a nervous laugh. "Sora…" I felt her face lower, pressing against my shoulder and I let my hand fall back to my side. "Me too." I felt her breath against my neck. "I'm in love with you too." She squeaked out, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

Smiling, I admitted, "That's a relief." I returned the hug and leaned my head down to rest it against hers. "I was really scared to tell you… I just didn't want to mess up our friendship; it's too important."

I felt her head move up and down slightly. "I understand. That's why I didn't say anything to you, either, even though I really wanted to. I was kind of tired of waiting around for you to say something. When you didn't say anything right after we got home, I was worried your feelings might have changed." She paused, "I saw your drawing in the secret place… so I knew. But so much had happened, there was just no way to be sure."

"I've felt this way for a while… so I don't think anything would be able to change that." I replied quietly.

"Well, you saying that makes me feel better about you having to leave again." She hugged me tighter, "That's one of the reasons why I really like you, Sora. Despite everything you've been through, you're still the same person you've always been."

I smiled, "You told me not to change, remember? I always keep my promises. "

She let go of me and stepped backwards, a grin on her face. "Yeah, I remember. I'm really surprised you remember, though."

"Like I just said, I always keep my promises." I reached out for her hand. She looked in curiosity as I took it in mine and grasped it, "So, I'll make another one now. I promise that I'll come to you in one piece. And after this, I promise to never make you stay behind again unless I absolutely have to."

"You don't have to promise that last one…" She frowned and looked down, "I won't lie, it gets really lonely without you two, but I don't want to be a burden."

I shook my head, "Well, it seems the whole universe knows how I feel about you, so I think this time around I'd feel better knowing you're with us. Besides, you can use a keyblade now."

"Not really…" Kairi grimaced, "I mean, it wasn't really mine. Riku gave it to me."

"But you could still use it, most people can't. That means you'll probably have one of your own someday." I let go of her hand and continued to encourage her, "Either way, it's not like keyblades are the only weapons that exist. You can train with me and Riku with something else. I could even get Donald to teach you a little bit of magic, too."

She gave a small smile, "I guess so. But let's just wait until you're both done with your Mark of Mastery tests before we worry about what to do with me."

I laughed, "Yeah, we can do that." Letting a moment pass by, I looked at my feet before looking back up and saying, "Well… I should be heading back to Riku's. He kinda made me come over here."

Kairi let out a loud laugh, "I guess I owe him a thank you, then."

"Yeah, so do I." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

She moved closer to me, stopping a few inches away, "I'll see both of you tomorrow. Goodnight." She leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek before stepping backwards again; a light blush on her cheeks.

Grinning, I replied, "Night." I turned around and headed for the door. After a few steps, I stopped and turned back. "Kairi, wait."

Now halfway to the stairs, she shifted towards me and asked, "What is it?"

Without a word I walked back towards her, lighting wrapping one arm around her waist and putting the other against her cheek. Realizing what I was doing, she closed her eyes and smiled nervously. Smiling as well, I closed the distance between us and placed my lips against hers. I held her tighter as my lips moved against hers and all too soon I had to let go. "Um." I laughed and took a breath, "See you tomorrow. Goodnight, again."

"Goodnight." She replied with one last smile before heading up the stairs.

As I neared Riku's house, I saw he was sitting on the porch waiting for me. "I don't even have to ask if you did it. The stupid look on your face says it all." Riku smirked as I came up the porch steps.

"Yeah, I did it." I sat down on the rocking chair and leaned backwards, "Kairi said to tell you thank you."

"And what about you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"…Thanks, I guess."

Riku gave a roll of his eyes. " 'Thank you ,Riku, for making me confess to the love of my life even though you could have easily won her over since I took way too long' is what you should be saying to me."

"Hey!" I leaned over to shove his shoulder, "Shut up!"

He shrugged it off, "What? It's true."

"No way." I replied with a shake of my head.

"Where was all this confidence a few hours ago?" Riku shifted towards me, "You know this is only the beginning of me messing with you, right? Just wait till when you and Kairi are together tomorrow; that's when the real fun begins."

I let out a groan, "Seriously, Riku?"

"Seriously, Sora. You can count on it." With that, he got up and went inside of his house; leaving me on the porch, already dreading tomorrow.


End file.
